


Rain

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [202]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Pre-Series, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a young age, the sound of running water has always been a balm to Greta's soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 5 August 2016  
> Word Count: 115  
> Prompt: rain  
> Summary: From a young age, the sound of running water has always been a balm to Greta's soul.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I will be expanding on this concept at some future point. I have thoughts, but couldn't get them settled enough to make them coherent in this story. But I like that running water is such a balm to Sr. Greta.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

From a young age, the sound of running water has always been a balm to Greta's soul. Growing up so near a river definitely helped to foster that sensation, but any naturally moving water will help. That includes rainfall. Perhaps rainfall is the best. It feels like a heartbeat, the way the drops pound into the earth and any other surfaces they hit. If it's windy, she gets the impression of the air filling and deflating in the lungs. She likes to think of it as being cradled in the womb of the world, of God's own creation. It soothes her and restores her faith in… Well, it restores her faith in pretty much everything.


End file.
